Coffee and Cheesecake
by Classwork
Summary: "You came." Phee said. "Of course I came, I'll always be there for you." I cradled her face tenderly in my hand and kissed her.


**Coffee and Cheesecake by Classwork**

**A Stealing Phoenix (Benedict #2) Oneshot**

After one year of relatively quiet and peaceful life in Wrickenridge High with my beautiful wife-slash-soulfinder, both of us graduated with flying colors and enrolled in University of Colorado. We had very busy schedules, and with Phee being a literary students and me being a 'geo-what's-it' student as she would call it, we did not share any classes at all, which was why we had our own rendezvous place in the campus—a quaint and cheap coffee shop named Brook's.

I was greeted by the warm sun after my geography class when I was walking to Brook's to meet Phee. Ever since finding her, she had been my number one priority, even though it had been three years already and she was wholeheartedly comfortable with trusting me and loving me. Now, not only was she my wife, she was also the mother of my child, as we discovered yesterday.

Honestly, it was not a surprised as we had talked about having a baby and Mum was dying to have a grandchild. When she was trying to persuade us, she would always take herself as an example, about how soon Dad impregnated her after their wedding. Since Phee and I were the only married couple of the family, Mum put her hopes on us and subtly engaged Phee in conversations about babies and our childhood stories. Still, when Phee told me that she was pregnant, I was so happy I thought I would cry.

Smiling at the thought of my beautiful wife holding our baby I walked into Brook's and spotted Phee immediately, sitting on the seat she always took, the one opposite to mine, looking as beautiful as ever with her hair tied up in a French twist. She was wearing a t-shirt underneath her tight navy blue denim jacket and a tighter jean on her. All in all, she looked like one of the most badass heroine while attaining a feminine beauty so perfect it was almost as if she was a goddess with her delicate features. I decided that it would be a good idea to surprise her, so instead of directly walking towards her and planting kisses on her face like I usually did, I walked stealthily towards the counter and ordered a coffee for me and a blueberry cheesecake I knew Phee would enjoy so much.

_Phee? Darling? I might be a little late today; you wouldn't mind it, would you?_ I asked her telepathically.

_Of course not, I've arrived already. Take your time._ She replied. Oh, how much I love her.

The two baristas working today must be someone new as I had never seen either of them before and they were obviously oblivious to one of their most loyal customers standing in front of them, waiting for them to serve my order.

They were both doing a very poor job in spying a customer because they were simply flat out staring at him. The first guy commented, "So hot. Dude, I am so gonna talk her up into grabbing some boozes with me tonight."

"I hope you succeed, man, that girl was too sexy to be sitting in a coffeehouse alone. I can't help but imagine how she'll writhe under me when I was fucking her senseless." The second guy said.

Disgusted, I turned to see who the unfortunate girl they were talking about was. And then I saw her. The girl they were talking about, the one directly in front of them, was Phoenix. My Phee.

Not only did those two jackasses ignored me, they also sized my Phoenix up and thought about things that lawfully only I could imagine.

I cleared my throat, absolutely irritated, to steer their attention from Phee. They were obviously annoyed that I stopped their perverted train of thoughts as they glared at me with cocky and angry expressions. If only they knew who they were dealing with and how enraged I was in the moment. I could literally spit fire, and I would gladly do so to defend my wife.

"How can I help you?" The first guy, Ethan as his name tag said, glared at me and asked.

"A grand latte and blueberry cheesecake would do." I said tiredly, trying desperately to control the fire in me from combusting.

"5 dollars and 99 cents." He said. His attention had gone back to Phee already while his coworker made my latte. I wanted to throw my coins at him so badly it kind of hurt that I did not do it.

"Excuse me," I reminded him. "5 dollars and 99 cents you said." I wriggled the coins in my hand to snap him back to earth again.

He took my coins and get the change out as slow as humanly possible, probably to annoy me, and mumbled under his breath. "Geez, what's his problem?"

He did not want to know what my fucking problem was with the douche staring at my wife like a creep. He all but threw my change back at me when he hurried to his coworker to whisper something. His coworker had just finished making my latte, cheerily smiled at Ethan and almost spilled my drink because he was not paying any attention to me. He just carelessly put it on the counter whilst making his way to the exit, following Ethan. Just as I was wondering what they were up to, Ethan walked up to my table and chatted with Phee. He must be blind to have not seen the gigantic diamond wedding ring on Phee's left hand.

I wanted to get to Phee as soon as possible, so I all but banged my fist on the counter to get the barista's attention. I deadpanned "I ordered a cheesecake too. Maybe you would like to stop watching your coworker molesting my wife and give me that." His face was priceless when he realized that I had heard their entire exchange about my wife. Being more than six foot tall and trained physically with my brothers made me seem intimidating and deadly when I wanted to, that and his rather scrawny frame could not scare me at all. He had to take a step back before he ran to the fridge to get my blueberry cheesecake.

I thought Ethan kind of scared her because soon after he sat down, she contacted me telepathically.

_Yves? Have you arrived? There's this guy named Ethan in our table that's making me uncomfortable._ Came Phee's scared voice in my head.

_Yes, I am here baby. And I will help you in a second. Is he scaring you? Did he touch you? _I asked frantically.

_He seemed alright when he was talking, but his mental images are very… dirty and disgusting. _Phee let out a whimper and the quivering in her voice was obvious.

I took my latte and the plate of cheesecake and strutted to my table in a few long strides. Phee had her back towards me, but when Ethan saw me he had the same annoyed and cocky expression on his face as if to say that he got the lady. If only he knew what he was talking about. I put the cup and the plate on the table as gently as possible and hugged Phee from behind. She turned and looked at me gratefully with love.

_You came. _ Phee said flirtingly as if she was asking a question.

_Of course I came, I'll always be there for you._ I pushed a piece of fallen lock from the edge of her face and kissed her. Maybe it was because of how furious I was by the thought of other people thinking about her like they owned her, our kiss, which started gentle and sweet, turned passionate and wild very soon. She ran her hands along my hair and neck, messing it and leaving distracting little circles with her fingertips. When I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, she moaned softly, the erotic sound prompted me to round my hand possessively on her tiny waist and pull her even closer to me.

I broke the kiss to splay butterfly kisses on her jaw, and then her neck. When I sucked on her pulse point, she let out a lustful moan and tugged on my hair. "Yves." Her husky voice said. I knew she was trying to tell me something in earnest, but it just sounded like a whimper and made me want to snake my hand beneath her shirt and touch her skin. "Yves," she said again, this time with more conviction. "We have company."

That did it; I pressed our foreheads together as we caught our breath. After we had snapped out of our lust-induced haze we turned to Ethan. Somewhere between our kisses we must have switched our position. Now I was sitting on her seat and Phee and straddling me with her thigh parting and feet on the ground. A very distracting pose I must say, all made a million times more tempting with her hair rather messy and lips all swollen.

Phee noticed our position the same time I did, and very embarrassed as I could tell from the blush running on her cheeks. She crawled off me in a clumsy fashion, definitely not as deft as she was when she was doing the reverse in our kiss. I chuckled at her adorable attempt to leave and kept a hand hanging lowly on her hip to stop her. _Leaving so soon?_ I teased.

_Wouldn't you dream of it._ She replied with a wide smile. _But seriously, we have company._

"Hi." I said, faking a cheery smile at Ethan. "I see you have met my wife."

Ethan looked even more terrified than his coworker did. His lips quivered with shock and brows furrowed in confusion. A simple "yes" was all he said.

Luckily Phee was there to talk; otherwise I would have just glared at him. "Ethan, this is my husband, Yves. Yves, Ethan."

"Yves? As in, Yves Benedict? You are a Benedict?" Ethan asked frantically. I was really amazed by how famous my family was that he had heard of it. It was probably because of the reputation Zed had built. Even as a freshman, he was very well-known to be exceptional athletic.

"Why yes, I am a Benedict. You have a problem with that?" I said, flexing my knuckles for the effect. It worked, and Ethan was more frightened than ever. Phee tried to hide her giggles by covering her mouth with my shoulder, but it was a bit too giddy.

Ethan left without saying a word, leaving Phee and I alone in our table. We stared at each other for a while and then laughed.

"Look! I got you blueberry cheesecake." I exclaimed after a few minutes of laughing. "I was going to do this like a surprise and more romantically, but he ruined it."

"It was okay, Yves. And if that was what I get when a guy chases after me, I wouldn't mind it." Phee said, taking a bite. "Mmm… The best."

I mocked scowled at her. "Are you talking about the cake or the kiss?"

She laughed; it was sweet like a chime to my ears. "This, of course." And then she kissed me, thoroughly.

In the middle of our heated making-out section, I broke the kiss and said, "Well, I wouldn't say that I wanted this but ah…"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me." She pulled me by my collar and we continued, both of us with smile on our faces.

A few hours later, it was rather late at night. Phee and I were lying on our bed in our apartment naked as the result of the continuation of our heated making-out section. Phee was very tired and was almost falling asleep while I played with her beautiful hair. "Phee?" I asked gently.

"What?" Phee turned her head towards me and lie on her side. I put my hand, the one not supporting my head to caress her tummy. She was one month in, so visibly there was no trace of our baby yet. However, I could feel it already. Not only could I sense the extra energy emitting from Phee's body, I could almost feel it whenever I was alone with my wife.

"How was my little Benedict doing?"

"I don't know, Yves, he was still too small to kick me or anything." Phee laughed. "But I am sure he loves it when you touch me like that, it makes him feel safe and happy,"

"Are you sure it's him who loves it? Or is it just you." I teased Phoenix as I leaned in to peck her lips.

"I think both of us enjoyed it very, _very_ much." Phee said, tenderly grabbing my neck closer for a deeper kiss. And then we just spent our night together like that, as a loving family.

The next day Zed came up to us in Brook's with Sky. The Brook's I loved without Ethan or his coworker, both from what I had heard, quit earlier. While Phee chatted with Sky about whatever it was girls talk about, Zed said "Hey, I heard you scared off that Ethan. Good job."

Surprised by the fact that Zed knew him, I remembered that Ethan also knew who we were and was frightened to the point where he left without a word, I asked Zed. "Did something happen between the two of you?"

Zed laughed, and then said "More like between Sky, him, and me."

Upon hearing this, we both laughed knowingly.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this oneshot. It wasn't until the end when I realized that there should be a prequel or companion piece to this about Zed and Sky. I haven't had the slightest clue what I should write about, so if anyone had any ideas, I will try to make it happen.**  
**  
Once again, thank you for reading _Coffee and Cheesecake_. I hope you'll find as much joy in reading it as I do whilst writing it.  
**


End file.
